


And Then She Came

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gwen adopts Nikki au, Idk I haven't seen one before, Minor language because it's Camp Camp, Not sure this may just be a one-shot, if you can't tell idk how adoptions work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Nikki's been in and out of too many homes, thinking it's all her fault. Messing up their lives by making just one small mistake.When will she be good enough for someone to keep her?And then she came.





	And Then She Came

Nikki's mother lost custody, and her father? Well, he was off bedding a bunch of different women, and of course Nikki never wanted part of that in the first place. Being sent to that awful camp that actually wasn't awful. She enjoyed all the different options lying around at her disposal. Heck, she could walk a couple feet and be able to breath pine into her lungs.

She even felt more at home, especially when the counselors were more understanding, sort of like the _angsty_ -parent-kind. David shared her love of outdoors and adventure, and Gwen, well she was relatable on **certain** levels. They both had good relationships with girl, but never did she think either one of them would adopt her.

Her last 'parents' complained about her recklessness, and trouble to behave correctly. Nikki tried telling them about her ADHD, but they never bothered taking her to any doctors.

The agency first took her out after her father's several drug and prostitute charges became known all over the news stations, finally ending at her mother's whereabouts. Simply child neglect, really. Staying out too late, which made Nikki miss many school days, even just being fed was hard enough for her. That's why she was so bound onto nature, spending most days in her backyard.

It all began and turned to shit once out of camp, and of course her friends soon heard about it.

Sitting alone at lunch, again, and eating whatever her temporary caregiver had made her, again, she was texting Max and Neil.

**_M: I didn't realize how fucked up your life was, Nik. when i saw the news, I didn't think it'd be your parents._ **

**_Ni: Yep! Our lives are as messed up as we think they are!_ **

**_Ne: Gotta go guys, next class. Uh, Pussies for life?_ **

**_M: can't believe im going to put this, but fuck it. pussies for life._ **

**_Ni: Pussies for life!_ **

* * *

 

The phone rang, her temporary caregiver was off at work, so of course she'd have to answer it, again.

"Jen Fernandez? It's Pine-"

"She's not here. Work."

There man didn't respond for second, most likely trying to take in the fact Nikki had been left home alone.

"Hello, Nikki! Do you know when Jen will be able to come to the phone?"

"Probably when she gets home, which will be an hour or so."

A few whispers came from the other end, "Nikki, please make sure all the doors are locked, and go to your room," he hung up.

As Nikki listened to the static, she realized that she had done it again, fucked up another caretaker's life, and now the agency was coming to take her back for her to make another mistake. Another mistake for some poor, unsuspecting soul.

* * *

 

To count the amount of homes she'd been to, she'd need three hands, that's how  **bad** it was.

"It's temporary," they'd always say.

"They're nice! You'll love it, I promise," they'd always lie.

"Uh, hey Nikki. It's me, Gwen?" That was different. That was what changed her.

She had been spending several hours sitting in the vacant room, waiting for her next guardian to pick her up. For the typical, temporary, stay. But why was Gwen her- no.

It couldn't **possibly** be.

Sitting up straight, the girl took a moment for the blood to rush back to her head. The woman was holding in her hands a clipboard, and her eyes seemed anxiety-prone as usual.

"Gwen? What are you doing here? I'd assume you'd be doing nothing like Max suggested! Or I don't know, somewhere not here!"

Gwen rubbed her temples, "Nikki, it's a long story." Sitting down next to the girl, she took out a pen, making the *click* noise, she began to write on the clipboard before her.

The young girl raised her eyebrows, "I've got-" but before 'time' slipped out her mouth, the papers Gwen was writing on were adoption papers.

"-time."

**Author's Note:**

> I keep this stuff short, because of thy laziness. Also if anyone else knows where a Gwen adopts Nikki au us let me know!! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> (Also I have yet to see the finale so yeah. This was written before then!)


End file.
